A Dream To Save
by TeamAbodo
Summary: On their way home from a mission, Naruto and Sasuke get pulled from their world to another. There, their summoner is killed, leaving them stranded with no clue where they are. Tales of Symponia Crossover SasuNaru
1. Prologe: Into the Rabbit Hole

_Hello all!! dodges flying objects I know I know... I should be working on Afterlife... well just so you all know, I've reached a road block... discribing the afterlife is harder than i though... I'll work on it as soon as i can, but right now... this is stuck in my head._

_Desclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does  
I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, I would have beaten it already..._

_Warnings: Yoai! Shonen Ai! Fluff! Fighting! Zelos groping Sheena! Death! Swearing!_

_Pairings: Main! SasuNaru. As in Seme!Sasuke Uke!Naruto  
Sides and unimportant nothings! LloydColette, ZelosEverything-that-moves and possibly more..._

_-------------------------------_

**Into the Rabbit hole…**

The setting sun shown down onto the lake, the waters breathing easily and unharmed compared to the clearing. The clearing around the lake was muddy and wrecked, blood staining the grass. The ground was torn and trampled, bodies of shinobi lying in bloody heaps. Four living people stood in the clearing, surveying the battle that they had starred in.

Only one was a female, the same age as two of the males. They were the youngest in the group, at 17 years of age. The eldest was 32, already with grey hair. He held a scar over his left eye, normally covered, but not for battle. He wore a blue shirt and pants, an olive green vest covering his upper torso.

The girl had hair the color of her name, sakura, and went down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were like the leaves on the tree which holds her name, emerald in color. On her body, she wore a red shirt with white circles on the sleeves. She wore a beige skirt with black shorts underneath, a bag on her hip over it holding her medical supplies.

The one of the boys had hair like the sun, wild and bright, almost as bright as his smile. It was short and spiked, but he couldn't control it. His eyes were like the sea, in color and depth. They held emotions in them that would leave you staring for hours, entranced by their beauty. He wore a black shirt with a black and orange jacket over it, slightly torn and bloody. He lastly wore orange pants, the same shade as his jacket.

If he was like the sun, then the last boy was the moon. His skin was pale, where the other was tan. His hair was dark and combed the other wild and blonde. His eyes were like obsidian, in color and depth. They also would leave you staring for hours, but this time, because you're trapped. He wore a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back, a mesh shirt underneath it, and beige shorts that go to his knees. Like the blonde's, they were torn and bloody, the only similarity besides the kunai holsters on their thighs.

The man looked about the battle field, amazed that so much damage was done. He smirked though; that's what happens when you fight the Legendary Sannin for this generation. Plus him, of course. He looked over to the side where he saw his students leaning against a tree, bags at their feet, laughing at an inside joke. Okay two of them were laughing, the pale boy was smirking.

The blonde was in a branch of the tree, looking down at the other two, the raven leaning against said tree. The girl stood to the side of the tree, laughing with the blonde while sneaking glances at her crush under the tree. The raven had his head cocked up, staring at the blonde, smirking at their immaturity.

The man smiled, his eyes turning into upside down 'u's as he pulled down his headband to cover his scarred eye. The blonde jumped down from the branch, saying something to the raven. He saw the raven say something, most likely 'dobe', the golden boy yelling at him, something like 'Don't call me that teme!' He chuckled at their childlike behavior.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura! Lets go!" He shouted at the three. Said teens picked up their mission luggage and hurried over to their sensei.

"Great work guys. You did good. You really DO deserve the title of Legendary Sannin…" The gray haired man chuckled.

"Duh Kakashi-sensei! What else did you expect of us?!" The blonde, Naruto, shouted playfully, raising a fist in mock threat. The girl, Sakura, bopped the blonde on the head playfully, calling him a baka. Giving an amused 'hn', the raven, Sasuke turned to their sensei.

"Where do we make camp? This spot isn't what you call 'livable'…"

Kakashi smiled, "I saw a spot on our way to the mission location, and thought it would make a good camp for the returning trip. It was this way," he began to walk in a direction, knowing that his team would follow. They jumped up onto the tree branches once they made it there and leapt from tree to tree, their sensei leading, looking in all directions for landmarks to the location.

They heard the rushing of water after a few minutes of non stop running. Kakashi smirked in success and turned to the sound. Not missing a beat, the seventeen year olds followed suit. They landed behind their sensei in a clearing by a river. It was a small clearing, but it held its purpose as they set up camp.

"I'm taking the night shift," Sasuke stated as they unrolled their sleeping bags, Sakura treating any wounds they had left to heal, having treated the major ones during battle. Kakashi looked up from his book while leaning against a tree, clones helping with the camp, nodded that he heard, and then went back to his book. Naruto dropped a bag down in the center of their clearing and turned to his friend.

"Shesh. Why are you telling us when you always are?" Naruto retorted playfully as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it on his sleeping bag and started picking up some firewood along the edge of the forest. Sasuke snorted amusingly and helped him gather some too cook their food and keep them warm tonight. They tossed the best wood into a pile, the sunlight no longer viewable and brought it to flame.

Taking out some vegetables and a pot, Sakura threw some things together to make a stew, not trusting the males at cooking. Well, she didn't trust Naruto at cooking, but she also knew that she was a smarter cook then them. The men surveyed their camp, scouting around, making sure that no one might come around, while they waited for her to finish their well deserved meal.

It didn't take long compared to most things they had to wait for (cough Kakashi-sensei cough), and they soon finished the meal.

"Night Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto," Sakura yawned as she walked over to her sleeping bag for the night.

"Night Sakura-chan!"

"hn……night…"

"Night Sakura"

The pink haired girl smiled. She didn't care how patched together they were. They were her family. No matter how many times they were torn apart, trampled on and tossed aside, they were the family she missed the most on recon. She lay down, eyelids shutting; the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the turned back of her crush, talking with his best friend. She smiled again. Their relationship seemed to grow the most, yet was hurt just as much from the inside and the out.

Kakashi watched from the side as the girl fell asleep, the two boys arguing over something trivial. He felt himself yawn, the two other conscious people looking over at him.

"Go to sleep Kakashi-sensei. You too Naruto. Let's try to get back to Konoha tomorrow," Sasuke said as he fed more wood to the fire. The grey-haired man grinned and complied.

"I'll take morning shift Sasuke. And this time actually let me take the shift," he watched the boy sigh, exasperated before grinning again, turning to his own sleeping bag. Not trusting the pale boy to wake him up for his shift for a minute, he set the alarm clock for the correct time. He set it next to his head, the glow of the fire the only light in this moonless night. Sleep soon took him, a dream of Icha Icha paradise and Iruka filling his sleep.

Naruto pointed at the clock in exasperation, "Since when did he have an alarm clock?!" His only conscious companion rolled his eyes for a reply. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before finishing off his soup.

He ended up finishing the rest of the pot before walking over to his sleeping bag, "Night teme."

"Night dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

"Asshole!"

"Loser."

"Jerk!"

"Baka."

"GAHHH!!" Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as Naruto grabbed his hair in frustration.

"I'll take it that I won?" He said in his lazy superiority that drove the blonde up the wall. A grunt from his companion followed by some very insulting nicknames confirmed his victory, "Night Naruto."

"Night Sasuke," The blonde rolled over in his sleeping bag to face the fire, a smile played across his face. Sasuke chuckled at his child-like behavior before looking up at where the stars danced. It intrigued him that so many stars could lay out there and not collide with each other like the shinobi do.

"Beautiful ne?" Sasuke blinked and looked over at his still awake companion. He was looking at him, probably waiting for a reply.

"Yeah they are aren't they…?" He gave his reply before turning back up to look at the stars.

_Those too…_ "I wasn't talking about the stars…" Naruto whispered under his breath, not noticing that he vocalized it.

"You say something dobe?" Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when Sasuke said that, not realizing that he had said it out loud.

"Don't call me that teme!!" Sasuke smirked before going back to his star gazing.

"Just go to sleep… We're going to be running for a long time tomorrow…" the corners of the smaller boy's lips went up a little, happy that the boy cared enough about him to worry about something small like getting enough sleep.

"I'll try bastard… Night again," Naruto curled up into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes, assurance filling him that his friend will watch for danger tonight.

The pale boy watched as the golden one drifted off, a small smile making its way to his lips. When he was sure he was asleep, he walked over stealthily to kneel next to him. He put a hand to the scarred cheek, caressing it lightly. The smaller boy gave a sleep filled sigh and relaxed more.

Moving his hand up to caress his golden mane, a light blush made it's way up to the surface of his pale cheeks, the tan boy's cuteness too much for his icy exterior. Naruto snuggled into the hand, smile forming on his lips in happiness. Sasuke pulled his hand away, not wanting to wake the boy.

Naruto made a small whining noise, like when you take a bottle away from a hungry baby. Sasuke blinked before putting his hand back in the golden locks. Purring, the blonde drifted deeper in the dreamland.

Sasuke snapped back into focus, needing to keep watch. He extended his senses as he caressed the boy's head below him. _Nothing… but that could turn into something…_

A few minutes deeper into the night, a light seemed to shine from the golden boy next to Sasuke. Blinking in shock, he looked down. Naruto seemed normal enough.

He pulled back the sleeping bag and stared at the adorable boy under him. He mentally slapped himself. _Stay focused Uchiha!_ He noticed that the light seemed to come from…

The raven lifted the boy's black shirt to reveal a glowing seal. His eyes widened as Naruto began to squirm in discomfort, whimpering in pain. The genius assumed it wasn't because of him.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder and shook it, "Naruto!" he whispered urgently, "Naruto! Wake up!" The sea blue eyes snapped open. The boy instantly gripped his stomach, trying to hold in the pain.

"Sasuke… What the hell…?" He whispered through the extreme discomfort.

"You just started whimpering in pain and your seal started glowing… What does it feel like?" the pale boy whispered back, helping the tan boy sit up.

"It's… like Kyuubi's being… pulled out… and he's trying to break the seal while it's… Damnit it hurts… It's not helping that he's moving around restlessly…" He panted, the pain starting change between a slight disturbance and painful.

"Hmm… I'll wake up Kakashi-sensei—Naruto!" Sasuke gasped in shock as Naruto began to glow and disappear at the edges.

"Sasuke! Whatever's pulling Kyuubi is now pulling me along too!" he said with fear lacing his voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hugged his friend, "If it's taking whatever's attached to Kyuubi, then it'll take me too," Naruto clung to his best friend as they disappeared.

Sakura woke from the noise that they were making, wanting to bash them on the head, but instead screamed as they disappeared in a few glowing lights lingered behind, before disappearing themselves.

-----------------

_Like it? Hate it? Review!! I'll be inspired if you do! And that means faster updates!! Maybe... It depends on if I get internet access fast enough..._


	2. 1: and Out Somewhere Else

_I love insperation..._

_I didn't mention this in the prologe, but this is rated M for blood and fighting and later lime rape. Nothing graphic, but it's mostly for blood._

_Disclaimer: Status is the same... Everyone will know if I owned Naruto... And ToS is kinda published, so... I'll never own it..._

_Warnings: Still the same._

_Pairings: Since when did I deny the SasuNaru??_

--------------------------

…**And out somewhere else**

In the deep forest outside a village by the name of Iselia at the dead of night, a woman stood staring at the men that surrounded her. They were half elves, Desians, and wore black and grey armor over their head and chest, black and red cloth covering the rest of them.

She smirked and brought up a hand, "Come on! I can take on a group of scum like you any day!" She shouted tauntingly as she took out a knife on her thigh through a slit in the side of her skirt. She also grabbed a slip of paper from a pouch on her other thigh, ancient symbols drawn across it.

"As if an inferior being like you could win against us Desians!" One of them shouted back, readying the whip in his hand like his comrades.

Smirking again she leaped into the air, black-blue hair flowing in her ponytail with the wind. As she fell onto the first Desian she jabbed her blade down into his shoulder and placed the slip of paper on his face. She leapt up again as the whips shot to where she had been over his head.

She brought a hand to her face, the first to fingers pointing up and concentrated as she landed to the ground. When she landed, the piece of paper exploded, along with the Desian's head. She turned around and grabbed another strip of paper and glanced at it, taking not what was on it carefully. She didn't want to mix them up.

The group of enemies gasped as their comrade fell down dead and glared at the woman. They charged at her, vengeance only walking through their veins, battle lust running through. The readied their whips and cracked them down on to where the woman stood.

She jumped back, throwing the seal at them.

The two nearest where it went sidestepped, smirking as it flew past onto the ground. She grinned and drew a few more seals. _That one's for later._ She glanced at the first person she had killed, her knife still in its shoulder, which lay behind the Desians in front of her. She cursed her stupidity and feigned a jump to the left and leaped to the right. She gripped onto the papers and through two of them at their left facing forms.

One seal landed on the ground behind them, in perfect range, the other hitting one of them in the back. Smirking again, she drew her hand up to form the hand seal she made a when she killed the first. The one on the back exploded, killing the man and injuring the two next to him. The other one burst into flame, but did no damage.

_Damnit I switched them… _She cursed again and leaped over to the first corpse she had made and grabbed the knife from his shoulder. One of the Desians noticed her movements, the others looking around somewhere else.

"There's the inferior being!" He cracked his whip down where she was, not entirely missing her as she dodged, and cutting into her leg.

She landed again, crumpling on the cut to her right leg. She stood up again, a slight limp now to her step. The blood trickled down onto the ground, staining her beige skirt, matching her shirt and shoes. Biting her lip, she counted the enemies with her eyes, free hand reaching over for more seals.

"Seven of you… I can take you," _No more mistakes…_ She told herself as she readied her knife and strips of paper.

Three of the half elves charged at her, whips at the ready. _Do these guys ONLY use whips?_ She thought to herself as she threw an exploding tag at them, hitting her mark and killing one more, injuring yet another. She had to jump back though, almost getting hit by the third one.

When she landed, she let out a gasp of pain and almost fell over. The woman threw another seal at the Desian, hitting it in the face too, but not before it struck her shoulder with his whip.

"Damn…" She gripped her shoulder and stood up, papers still in hand. She threw the rest of her seals in her hand at the main group of Desians, praying she at least injured some as she took out the last three from her pouch.

_God Damnit… I thought I stocked up on more… I'll have to use the one I threw earlier after all… _She smirked at the thought. This time it will work.

Two explosions came from the Desians, indicating she had thrown at least two throwing tags. She looked up to see she had only killed one with them. She cursed as she activated the others that she threw, one drawing the earth up to skewer one and injure another and another sending up gushing water made from mana—magic essence. That one only killed an injured one.

"Two left. I guess I won't have to use that one—" She stopped talking when a spear struck her stomach. _Where in the world?!_ She turned around to see two spearmen—er women.

"Damnit!" she dropped the three seals and jumped back into the clearing, holding her stomach with one hand and activating them as the first one walked over them with the other. Two exploded, killing her, the other only burning up.

_Crap a dud… I thought I sold them all!_ She looked over at the seal she had thrown earlier as the three remaining Desians surrounded her.

Cursing under her breath, she activated the seal, "Summon Seal! Kyuubi no Kitsune! Aid me in battle! I summon you!" She smirked as the seal melted into the ground, glowing symbols matching that on the seal. The three turned to look at the symbols, light shining brightly from the middle, glowing sparks coming from the edges. The marks started to pulsate, then the whole circle turned black, not just the symbols.

Particles rose from the center, forming into figures.

_Figures? I only summoned one thing! Unless they clung to the one I summoned._ Her eyes widened in shock as not one of the figures that she had summoned turned out to be the demon fox. In fact, they were both human.

"Heh heh… bad day for you lady. It didn't work," Her eyes widened again as she was stabbed through her rib cage, puncturing lungs and heart. The spearwoman tore the weapon out, the limp body falling to the ground in a bloody heap, "Serves her right coming onto Desian property."

One of the whipmasters turned to his comrades, "What do we do about the two inferior beings she summoned?" The spearwoman looked over at them. They both were on their feet, asking the other what the hell happened. The tallest one was raven haired, with eyes to match. The second had blonde spikes shooting up wildly in any direction, blue eyes glancing around as much as the obsidian ones. They both wore clothes different from their own.

"Kill them," The two whip masters smirked and lashed their weapons at them, the spearwoman charging them.

She blinked as the two barely moved and they had caught the whips. The raven tightened his grip on the whip he caught and pulled it, easily bringing the man at him. He punched him in the face, the force and muscle behind his punch adding extra damage to the force of coming, exploding the Desian's head and tearing through the body, creating a shower of blood and gore.

The blonde gripped his and used it as a human whip to whack the spearwoman. They both fell in a heap, gasping as; quick as lightning the two had knives at their throats.

"Are you… the Kyuubi no Kitsune…?" The woman whispered between pants and dribbles of blood. For some reason, this angered the two, causing the blonde to kill the whipmaster. She gulped.

"No. Neither of us is that demon and never have and never will," The raven whispered coldly, venom laced in his words. He brought the knife down on her neck, ending her sorry excuse of a life.

Sasuke looked up from the woman he just killed to see his blonde teammate breathing heavily, holding his stomach, "Naruto? Is Kyuubi still acting up?" he put a hand on the black clad shoulder.

Naruto nodded, still holding his stomach, "It's only uncomfortable… nothing unbearable like last time…" He looked around at the bloody and damaged clearing, bodies littering the ground, "Where the hell are we any way?"

His raven companion shrugged and stood up, "We should find out anyway… Which direction?"

Following the taller's example, Naruto stood up, "Does it matter?" Sasuke chuckled and smiled, a privilege to only Naruto for being his friend.

"This way then," He stepped in a random direction, companion walking with him as an equal. Sasuke stuck to the ground, not wanting to wear his friend out with Kyuubi acting up. He halted when he heard Naruto stumble.

"Naruto? Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke turned to see Naruto leaning against a tree, holding his stomach.

"No… it's getting worse…" Naruto said between pants. Kyuubi was trying to get out, the seal most likely weakened on the inside from whatever happened.

"Hmm…" Naruto blinked when he saw Sasuke's back, "Get on… It'll be faster and you'll conserve your energy," Naruto complied and collapsed onto his back, mind tired from having to deal with the struggling Kyuubi. Sasuke put his arms around the blonde's legs, the boy wrapping his arms around his neck. Said boy nuzzled into the pale neck, sleep touching at the corners of his mind.

"Thanks Sasu—"he yawned, not finishing his friend's name. The raven chuckled and told him to get some sleep. The blonde didn't need anymore encouragement.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the face of his sleeping friend. He smiled gently at the sight, Naruto's face completely relaxed, and mouth partially open. He pressed his lips to the boy's forehead and pulled away, blushing horribly. He missed the smile spread over his friend's face, a genuine smile, not one of his fake ones.

Looking up at the trees and glancing at his companion, Sasuke jumped onto a branch, chakra helping him stick to the tree. He checked to make sure the smaller boy didn't wake up and found that he hadn't. He felt the arms around his neck tighten, securing himself to him.

He leaped over to the next branch, checking again to see if he woke him up, then jumped again. Each time he jumped, he spent less time looking at his friend to see if he was awake.

Sasuke soon saw smoke in the sky. He stopped on a branch, scuffing it, sending little bits of bark flying. He glanced up at the white smoke, checking to see if he could tell what kind it was.

"It's white and only moving in a small single column… Probably a fireplace… Naruto," He jostled the boy on his back, trying to wake him.

"Hmm…?" Naruto moaned as he was roused from his slumber, "Where…?" He said sleepily, looking around from his perch with groggy eyes.

"There's a house coming up. I'll ask if we can stay there," Sasuke pointed a pale hand at the white smoke, "You think you can walk the rest of the way or do you still want me to carry you?" The Raven didn't necessarily want him to leave the spot on his back, but he couldn't say that.

The blonde glanced up at the smoke that the moon glanced on. Wait… moon? "Hey Sasuke? Wasn't tonight a new moon?" Naruto said, pointing to the white orb in the sky.

Shocked, the pale boy followed his hand with onyx eyes. Said eyes widened as realization struck him, "We're not in any of the Shinobi lands… or our world…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto all but shouted into his ear. Sasuke flinched out the loud noise. His ear must be damaged now.

"Quiet dobe… I'm saying that the… thing, for lack of a better word, that had happened before was either (a) a summon here (b) portal or (c) which is that something random happened and sent us to a different world. I'm guessing the first one."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "Um… Why?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde, "Dobe…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!!"

"Those people that attacked us said I believe, 'Sorry lady, it didn't work,' and were looking at us. So they must have been expecting something different. Then they asked if we were the Kyuubi, meaning they—"

"Were trying to summon the Kyuubi, which pulled me along and then you grabbed me and got pulled along too," Naruto said, putting two and two together. It equaled four in case you were wondering.

Sasuke nodded, "Exactly. And it would also explain why you're in so much pain. The summon for Kyuubi must have damaged the seal while trying to summon just him. And he must be trying to get out."

_**He's right… damnit….**_

Naruto smirked at Kyuubi's reaction and told the raven he held onto. The raven smirked also, "So do you want me to carry you or can you walk?"

"I like your back," The blonde snuggled into the strong spine, "I don't wanna move…" He said into the neck he had gone back to leaning against. He missed the smile on Sasuke's face as he drifted off back to a dreamless sleep.

Sasuke continued to smile at the sleeping blonde. He was so precious. He rubbed his cheek against the tan forehead, earning a sigh of comfort from the smaller boy. After checking one last time that his cargo was okay, the raven jumped to the next branch like he had so many times before.

It didn't take long for the teen to reach the house they were looking for. It was a two story house with a creek between the road and the house, the opposite side which the raven and blonde came from. He couldn't hear anyone awake, but shinobi hearing and chakra told him that there was someone in there, asleep.

Sasuke moved around the house to the left, coming across a small garden and a grave to the left, a little farther down the creek. He moved past the small plants to the door and knocked.

Someone cursed behind the door, mumbling about who was crazy enough to come at this hour at night. The door opened to reveal a very short person, no more than three feet. The man had short brown hair and a puffy beard, skin tanned from working next to a fire for blacksmithing.

The man blinked, surprised at whom he saw, "Oh hello sir… Do you need something?" he wore a button up night shirt and pants, looking defenseless to any normal civilian, but to a professional shinobi ANBU Caption in training, Sasuke could see the muscle lying in wait for something to crush.

"I need a place to stay for the night. Is there possibly a bed for him?" He bounced the blonde slightly, enough to emphasize whom he spoke of, but not enough to wake the boy.

The man looked up at the slumbering teen and nodded, "I have a bed upstairs where my son slept. He's not here right now, so it's okay," He stepped back and tried not to gasp at how silently the teen walked across the hardwood floor. He looked him up and down, taking in the sight of him, "You're not from around here are you…"

The teen shook his head, "Where's the bed he can sleep on? I'll help in any way I can for staying the night," The raven said, voice lacking all emotion.

"Oh! It's this way," The taller boy followed the short man as he scurried over to the stairs. Up the stairs was a small room with a bed, desk and dresser. The bed was western style, not the common eastern style that they usually slept on. _It'll have to do…_ He thought as he lay the boy down on the bed just as quietly as when he walked in.

"You can help me in the morning. I have my bed down stairs if you'd like to sleep there."

The teen shook his head, "I'll sleep by my friend. Thank you for the offer though," The older man almost fell over backwards when the boy bowed to him politely, "Thank you again for letting us stay. I'm pretty sure we'll be gone by tomorrow night. But you never know what could happen…" onyx eyes glanced over to the sleeping teen on the bed, worry lacing them.

The man got over his shock and stuck out his hand, "Name's Dirk Irving. I'm a blacksmith."

"Uchiha Sasuke. As in Family Name being Uchiha," He shook his hand, grip just as strong as the shorter man's, if not stronger. He glanced over to his friend, "The dobe's Uzumaki Naruto, Family Name being Uzumaki."

Dirk nodded in acknowledgement.

"What will you need help on? What can I do as service for borrowing your room?" Sasuke inquired.

"Er… I can't think of much… You can help me with my Exsphere Key crests that my son asked for," Dirk nodded. _This boy can take care of a simple task like that._

"Um… I'm sorry but what exactly is an 'Exsphere Key crest'?" The boy looked genuinely confused.

Dirk almost fell over backwards for the second time that night, "Wh-What?! You don't know what a Key Crest is?!" _Or maybe he can't…_ "Never mind… I'll just show you what to do or find you a different task."

Sasuke nodded, "Either will work."

"I'll tell you in the morning. Night!" Sasuke bowed again, still freaking the other man out, as the dwarf left the room. He straightened and walked over to his friend's side.

"I found a place to stay Naruto… Good Night Dobe…" He whispered to the boy, caressing the blonde locks by his temple. Said blonde moaned into the touch and relaxed again. Reassured that his friend was comfortable, Sasuke pulled a chair up from the desk and sat down next to the blonde's head. He drifted slowly off to sleep, senses on full alert.

_This had gotten REALLY weird…_

_---------------------------------------_

_Like it? Hate it? Review!! It inspires me!! and that means faster updates!!_


End file.
